Amour et trahison
by kya-the-viper
Summary: TRADUCTION Harry Potter a eu beaucoup de choses de sacrifié dans sa vie par Albus Dumbledore pour le bien, mais que se passetil quand Harry découvre accidentellement que Dumbledore prévoit de le sacrifier ensuite ? Harry a tracé une limite. C’est jusque


**Hello tout le monde !**

**Cette fic n'est pas de moi, mais de Feanor, je ne fais que la traduire !**

**Je pense que j'updaterais (il existe le mot-là ?) une fois par semaine, voire deux, suivant le temps que je prendrais à traduire.**

**Quoi d'autre à dire ? Ah oui ! 'Velan' est le masculin de 'Vélane', je n'ai trouvé que ça pour traduire 'veela' (pis ça sonne bien je trouve). Si vous trouvez autre chose faites-moi signe !**

**Voila, tout est dit ! Bonne lecture !**

CHAPITRE 1 – LA VIE D'UN VELAN N'EST JAMAIS FACILE

« Mr Potter », dit le professeur Mc Gonagall à Harry Potter au moment où il entrait dans le hall de Poudlard. Harry venait juste d'arriver en train pour débuter sa sixième année. « Le directeur voudrait vous voir immédiatement dans son bureau. Le mot de passe est 'éternel bouche-gueule' ».

« Wow, Harry, c'est un record même pour toi. En seconde année il avait attendu la fin de la répartition pour nous faire la morale pour nous être écrasé avec la voiture de papa sur le Saule Cogneur. Mais peut être qu'il s'agit de bonnes nouvelles cette fois. Peut être que Malefoy s'est fait piétiner par une horde d'hippogriffes déchaînés. Il n'était pas dans le train après tout », déclara Ron en tapant son ami dans le dos.

« Ce n'est jamais de bonne augure quand je suis convoqué si tôt dans l'année, Ron ». Harry soupira et se détourna pour rejoindre le bureau du directeur.

Quelques minutes plus tard Harry Potter se tenait devant la gargouille marquant l'entrée du bureau. Il s'arrêta une minute pour prendre plusieurs profondes respirations, se calmer et renforcer ses boucliers d'Occlumancie.

« Eternel bouche-gueule », déclara finalement Harry et la gargouille s'écarta. Harry monta les escaliers et entra dans le bureau sans même toquer. Il trouva le directeur assis derrière son bureau ; le professeur Severus Rogue ricanait dans sa chaise face au bureau et Drago Malefoy semblait extrêmement agité, passant et repassant derrière Rogue.

Harry s'avança sans un mot et s'assit sur l'autre chaise de l'autre côté du bureau, loin de Rogue. Harry ignora le regard qu'il lui lança et se tourna vers le directeur.

« Le professeur Mc Gonagall a dit que vous vouliez me voir ? Puis-je demander si ça a un rapport avec l'école ? » demanda calmement Harry en évitant de regarder le directeur droit dans les yeux.

« Non Harry, ce n'est pas exactement en rapport avec l'école mais… » commença Dumbledore.

« Est-ce que ça concerne Voldemort ? » demanda encore Harry en interrompant le directeur.

« Potter, si vous arrêtiez d'interrompre le directeur vous sauriez peut être de quoi il retourne ! » claqua Rogue.

« Severus, s'il-vous-plaît ! » l'avertit Dumbledore. Se tournant vers Harry, Dumbledore vit le ricanement que le garçon adressait à Rogue. Soupirant devant cet étalage d'animosité mutuelle,il dit à Harry : « Non, ça ne concerne pas Tom non plus… »

Harry le coupa, « Alors Mr le directeur vous ne m'en parlerais pas. A moins que ça soit à propos de l'école ou en relation avec Voldemort, je vais y aller. Je ne veux pas rater la répartition ! ». En profitant de la surprise du directeur et de Rogue, Harry se leva et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte.

« COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS… » cracha Rogue avec rage.

« SEVERUS ! » s'écria Dumbledore en le coupant. « Harry, reviens ici. Tu dois m'écouter… » déclara Dumbledore en regardant Harry s'arrêter à la porte, la main sur la poignée, prêt à l'ouvrir et à partir.

« Je suis désolé professeur mais à moins qu'il s'agisse d'un problème en rapport avec mes études, J'INSISTE pour que vous n'interfériez pas dans ma vie. Vous êtes mon directeur, pas mon ange gardien. Maintenant si vous vouliez bien m'excuser… »

« MR POTTER ! » s'écria Dumbledore, « VOUS ALLEZ REVENIR ET VOUS ASSEOIR IMMEDIATEMENT ! »

Même Rogue sembla pris de court par la subite colère de Dumbledore. Il souria de ce brusque changement. Harry se retourna et alla jusqu'à la chaise qu'il avait quitté il y a quelques moments et s'assit une nouvelle fois. Il semblait toujours calme et concentré comme il l'était quand il est entré dans le bureau. Mais il évita encore de regarder le directeur dans les yeux.

« Harry, je suis désolé pour ma colère, mais le problème dont je dois discuter avec toi… » dit Dumbledore.

« OH POUR L'AMOUR DE DIEU, DITES-LUI SIMPLEMENT ! » cria Drago de frustration.

« Mr Malefoy, essayez de rester calme. » dit Dumbledore à Drago. « Harry, tu vois… »

« Malefoy », déclara en interrompant une fois de plus le directeur, « pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me dirais pas ce qui se passe ? »

« TU ES A MOI ! » dit Drago en regardant Harry comme s'il allait le dévorer.

« Je ne suis pas à toi, Malefoy ! » répondit calmement Harry.

L'atmosphère de la pièce devint tendue. L'air sembla vibrer. Harry sentit ses barrières d'Occlumancie gémir sous les attaques de Drago Malefoy. Dumbledore et Rogue palirent. Harry, toujours calme en apparence, regarda Drago.

« TU…ES… A… MOI ! » répéta Malefoy d'un ton lubrique.

« NON... JE... NE... LE... SUIS... PAS ! » répliqua Harry calmement mais fermement. Pendant un moment, personne ne dit rien, personne ne bougea. Drago et Harry continuèrent à se défier du regard. Yeux verts vs bleux pâles. Les yeux verts gagnèrent quand Malefoy s'effondra à terre sans connaissance.

Harry fut le premier à parler. « Bon, si c'est tout monsieur le directeur, je vais retourner à… »

« POTTER ! » s'écria Rogue alors qu'il sortait sa baguette et jetait un sort dans la direction de Harry. Mais Harry était plus rapide que Rogue. Alors que le sort de Rogue coupait le dossier de la chaise sur laquelle il se tenait quelques secondes auparavant, Harry envoya son poing droit dans le nez crochu de Rogue. Rogue vola en arrière contre le dossier de sa chaise et s'écrasa sur le sol en un tas informe.

Dumbledore était abasourdis de la vitesse du garçon.

Souriant de la confusion du directeur, Harry dit : « Il semblerait que les entraînements avec Dudley cet été paient. Bien sûr, j'enverrais un courrier officiel au conseil d'administration pour l'attaque gratuite de Rogue envers moi ».

« Professeur Rogue, Harry », rectifia distraitement Dumbledore.

« Plus pour longtemps, monsieur le directeur ». Harry eu un sourire démoniaque. Les choses avaient été plus loin qu'il ne l'aurait espéré. « Bon, si c'est tout monsieur le directeur… » déclara-t-il encore une fois en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« HARRY ! » claqua Dumbledore.

«QUOI ! » répliqua Harry sur le même ton. « Vous voulez me dire que les pouvoirs de Velan de Malefoy sont activés. Okay ! Je m'en fiche ! »

« Harry j'ai bien peur que... » commença Dumbledore.

« NON ! Ça suffit, professeur. Vous n'avez pas à intervenir là-dedans. C'est MA VIE, pas la votre. Vous êtes juste mon directeur. Souvenez-vous de ça. Vous me l'avez fait clairement comprendre l'année dernière en plus de mon rôle en tant qu'arme ; vous vous fichez complètement de moi. Ce problème n'a rien à voir avec mon statut d'élève ou d'arme. ALORS DEMMERDEZ-VOUS ! ». Harry se détourna du directeur choqué et sortit du bureau.

Dumbledore se tint là sans bouger mais son visage exprimé l'horreur de la manière dont les choses avaient dégénérées avec Harry durant les dernières minutes. Un grognement venant du sol l'alerta que le maître des potions reprenait connaissance.

« Potter ! » , gronda Rogue en s'asseyant. « Où est-il ? »

« Il est partit, Severus ! » déclara Dumbledore.

« Je vais le rattraper… » répliqua Rogue.

« Non, tu ne le feras ! » claqua Dumbledore, « qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de lui jeter un sort ! »

« Vous avez vu ce qu'il a fait à Drago ! » s'enflamma Rogue.

« C'était au jeune Mr Malefoy de maîtriser ses pouvoirs de Velan. C'était imprudent de faire ça si tôt après sa transformation. Il est inconscient à cause de l'épuisement causé par ses actes. Harry Potter n'a rien fait, ce qui est surprenant de sa part. Il a l'air totalement indifférent au pouvoir d'attraction de Malefoy. Ça risque de rendre les choses plus difficiles. »

Rogue était toujours furieux mais, voyant que c'était perdu d'avance, il ne dit rien.

« Vous feriez mieux d'emmener Drago à l'infirmerie maintenant » déclara Dumbledore alors qu'il pensait au cours des évènements du soir. « Et demandez à Pomfresh de jeter un coup d'œil à votre nez. »

« Quelle punition allez-vous donner à Potter ? D'après le règlement il devrait être renvoyé pour avoir attaqué un professeur ! » enragea Rogue alors qu'il faisait léviter Drago.

« Tu l'as attaqué, Severus ! Mr Potter a annoncé son intention d'envoyer un courrier officiel au conseil d'administration mais je lui parlerais demain matin quand il sera calmé. Je suis sûr de pouvoir le convaincre que les besoins de l'Ordre sont plus importants que l'animosité entre vous deux. Mais il est impératif que tu ne le provoque plus par la suite. C'est une affaire délicate, Severus, et qui demande à être manipulée avec précaution pour parvenir à l'issue que nous souhaitons » répondit Dumbledore avec sérieux.

Rogue était furieux. Dumbledore avait raison. Il ne pouvait plus s'emporter désormais ou tout serait fichu.

« Dans ce cas monsieur le directeur je refuse d'avoir Potter dans mes cours de potions d'ASPICs cette année »

« J'ai bien peur que ça ne soit pas une option possible, Severus. Harry a obtenu les résultats nécessaires à ses BUSEs et j'ai estimé nécessaire qu'il ai des cours de potions. Ça rendra les choses plus facile quand tu recommenceras à lui donner des leçons d'Occlumancie, comme ça le reste de l'école pensera que ce sont des cours de rattrappage. » exposa froidement Dumbledore en regardant Rogue.

Rogue bredouilla mais abandonna. Il mena le corps flottant de Drago Malefoy hors du bureau à grand pas.


End file.
